Water is the source of life, and is indispensable to our daily life. The water we use comes from a water source and is purified in waterworks, the purified water being then transported through a water duct to a water pressure-stabilizing water tower, where the water is branched to a water supply pipe network and goes to residential quarters for the daily use of inhabitants. The water pressure-stabilized water tower pressurizes the normally processed tap water and transports it to individual users. During transportation, the obsolete water pipe network and broken pipes will contaminate the tap water. It is very expensive and even impossible to totally avoid such contamination by digging the road to replace the obsolete pipes.
In recent years, with the development of industrial production and economy, people have an increasing consciousness and higher demands on their environmental sanitation. They put more and more demands on the quality of drinking water. A number of purifying devices such as home water purifiers and purifying systems, as well as bottled purified water appeared on the market. These products for drinking water, however, are only applicable to very few families and are unaccepted by most of the people due to their high price (more than 600–1000 yuan/ton water) and extremely inconvenient usage. Moreover, these household water purifiers are very liable to stoppage and are difficult to clean up.
A household multifunctional water storing and purifying device is disclosed in Chinese Patent CN-97209495, which is composed of a water tank, a water inlet filter, a water level-limiting float valve and associated pipes, and switch valves. The water is fed into the water tank through a high-level water inlet pipe and is stored in the water tank. This purifying device, however, is different from the present invention in its configuration and the way to solve the problem of very low water pressure during peak periods of city water consumption.
A water-purifying tank is disclosed in Chinese Patent CN-95228447, which contains a filter and a float valve disposed within the tank. The lower end of the filter is attached to an automatic water amount-adjusting valve and is connected with the float through a float connecting rod to automatically control the drinking water amount and filter and purify the drinking water.